Computing systems may allow multiple users to access resources via a single server. These computing systems may receive requests from the multiple users to access a resource via a server. For example, for an application executing on the server, a computing system may receive numerous requests to perform functionality via the application from multiple users, where each request may require access to a resource via the server.